The objective of the York College MBS Program, entitled "Research Training For Biomedical Career Development", is to expand opportunities for research experience among minority students. This will be accomplished by: (1) continuing to strengthen and broaden biomedical research at York College; and (2) supporting the training of minority students through their participation in research projects directed by members of the biology and chemistry faculties. The research base at York College will be strengthened by supporting: (1) the expansion of existing on-going research programs in Immunology and Neurochemistry; and (2) the introduction of new research projects in Medical Microbiology and Peptide Chemistry. Projects to be undertaken will span a wide range of research interests and will expose students to current technology and advanced instrumentation. Specifically the projects will be: (1) Androgen Sensitivity as a Factor in Immunocompetence; (2) Study of N-Acetyl Aspartic Acid and Related Peptides; (3) Gentamycin Induced Microbial Cell Transformation; (4) NMR Studies of Selected Peptides. Minority students will actively participate in all aspects of this research, enabling them to learn routine as well as specialized laboratory techniques, to improve communication skills, and to gain experience in experimental design, data analysis and reading the literature. To broaden their perspective, the students will be encouraged to attend local and national scientific meetings. With these experiences, it is expected that minority students will be able to acquire the background, confidence and contacts that will enable them to embark on successful careers in biomedical science.